Nightmares On the Argo II
by Crushing Chaos
Summary: Everyone on the Argo II is having a nightmare, read each person's nightmare and how they react. People having nightmares will include; Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Octavin, Reyna and any others you wish to add! please R&R, favorite/follow (Both me and the story please!)
1. Percy

**Hey everyone! I'm going through all my stories and re-writing them! hopefully you'll like what I change. I hope to have a nightmare for each person of the prophecy!**

** I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

Fae_: Thoughts_

Adora**: SOUNDS!**

Chaos:_ Flashbacks_

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

The ground was covered in dark crimson, bodies lay broken and mangled on the uneven pavement, purple and orange camp shirts lay beside their owners, shredded beyond recognition overall it was a horrible scene of utter destruction.

_It wasn't supposed to end like this, we were going to win. We almost defeated Gaea, we were so close she was about to go back to sleep but something woke her up. I mean really woke her up..._

"A-annabeth?! Annabeth!" Percy called out as he dragged himself across broken glass, slicing his already injured feet, in a desperate search for his girlfriend. They were fighting back to back at first, then Nico was in trouble so Percy ran to help him, after that no matter how hard Percy fought he couldn't find her among the other camper fighting for their lives.

"Over here Percy...can you see me?" Annabeth said as she weakly searched for Percy, she was laying beside a mangled chariot, her eye searching for her hero, only to see his tanned face scrunched in worry as his beautiful sea eyes look upon her broken frame.

"Annabeth! Oh gods, it's worse than I thought!" Her right eye was missing and her left arm was broken, dark purple bruses were forming on her arms and legs, it was then Percy notices the large chunk of flesh missing from her stomach. "Just please, please don't leave me...I need you wise girl..." Percy pulled Annabeth into his lap resting her head on his bare chest, tears fell from her eye as she looked up into the starry sky.

"Percy it's so nice, just sitting here with you. Don't look at me when I cry, I want you to remember me strong...I wish we could last forever..." Annabeth's voice died with her, her body going limp against Percy and her breathing ceased, she was covered in blood, her beautiful blonde curls were soaked in crimson, turning her hair a dark pink. Percy sobbed as he held her body close, the gash on his side stung with each movement he made.

_I don't care how much this hurts, I just need my Wise Girl...just give her back to me!_

"ANNABETH! WHY? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TAKE AWAY EVERYTHING I LOVE!" Percy shouted at the sky. His vision going black as he fell back into the chariot's broken and jagged wheel axle, it pierced his chest and Percy yelled as it made contact...

Percy started to shake and with a start he woke up. After he calmed his breathing he looked around the room he was in, his old Minotaur horn souvenir hanging on the wall over his desk, a sink made from a giant conch shell...His blue and sea green wave-pattern sheets , and his porthole window open so he can smell the sea air. He realized he was in his room aboard the Argo II. Percy leaped from his bed and ran to Annabeth's room as fast as his legs could carry him.

He pounded his fists on her door as loud and hard as he could, he woke Jason and Piper, Jason and Piper threw open their doors and watched as Percy pounded the door, Annabeth opened her door and Percy flung his arms around her gripping her tightly to his chest.

Both Jason and Piper were stunned with the way Percy was acting, Annabeth wrapped her arms around Percy. As wet droplets fell into her hair she looked up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Percy, why are you crying?" Annabeth said softly, Piper and Jason's eyes winded at the proclamation.

"I had a dream. We almost defeated Gaea but something woke her up, it was so bad Annabeth you died in my arms and I couldn't help you! I didn't protect you like I should have! And you...you died because of it...then in the end of my dream I fell back into a broken chariot's wheel axle, it pierced my chest and killed me." Everyone stood still at his recollection of the terrifying dream.

"Percy, that won't happen...this dream only makes you want to fight and protect me more right?" Percy nodded, and Annabeth continued. "Well it only makes me want to get stronger, so you don't have to worry about anything like that happening. So in the end we both get stronger and kick the snot out of our enemies. It's a win-win for us, the only thing we have to be careful about is the way we handle our dreams in the mean time." She kissed his head and Piper and Jason went back inside their rooms.

"Thanks Wise Girl, you always know what to say." Percy said as he let her go and went back inside his room.

"I hope so Percy, sleep tight." Annabeth said as she closed her door and went back to bed.

* * *

**SO****~ Watch ya think? you Like it? You hate it? REVIEW! Let me Know what's on your mind! All comments welcome, even if it's mean.**


	2. Annabeth

**Thank you so Much! People who Reviewed get their names on the Authors note! (just saying, hopefully this will help you people review!)**

musicforlife (Guest)

Alyssa (Guest)

Otaku with Keys

Average Canadian

Guest

Blake Jackson

Stephdrake

elephantlover123

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

Adora:_ Thoughts_

Fae:** SOUNDS!**

Chaos:**_ Flashbacks_**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V.**

Annabeth's room has her old New York Yankees cap hanging on the wall, along with sketches of future architecture projects and a few pictures of her with Percy. I know it sounds just like her. Annabeth has always been weary of "dreaming" it's scary for half-bloods like herself, you never know if it could be the last time you dream. And imagine if your last dream was a nightmare?

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

**CREEEEEEEK**

**BANG! BANG!**

"Why are you running?" A voice called from behind me.

"I have to g-get away from Y-you!" I screamed and ran even further from whatever was chasing me. I couldn't see in the inky darkness, odd it seems rather familiar...Tartarus. I'm back in Tartarus. My heart slowly turns to led and my legs stop moving. A heavy wetness is filling my lungs, I can't breath.

_Oh Gods, I'm going to die! I'm going to die having a panic attack, and without Percy by my side..._

"Oh but I am here Annabeth," Percy appeared above me, I must have fallen some time ago...I just don't remember when... "I just don't understand why you've been running from me the entire time I've been trying to...help you." Percy grinned, a Cheshire cat smile as he roughly stroked my hair.

"P-percy...?" I trailed off in question as I saw him command the water around us into my mouth, my eyes widened as I realized he was trying to drown me. He laughed like a mad man and tossed me into the water.

_Percy, you were the one person who was going to be by my side and keep me safe...why? I don't understand what you could possibly gain from doing this..._

"Because you're better off dead...no one could leave you then...am I right or what!" He laughed looking up into the sky, then snapped his head down to stare into my red rimmed eyes.

_No, this can't possibly be my Percy...he would never do this...he would never..._

"You don't know what I would do, I always manage to surprise you don't I? You _are_ afraid of me aren't you?" Percy paused as he pulled me from the water, his mouth inches from mine. "I am quite powerful...and I'll only get stronger...you can't _really_ control me, and that just _kills_ you doesn't it?" Percy laughed as his hand reached out and cupped my jaw, his mouth slowly closing what little space he had between us. I widened my eyes as he suddenly bit my bottom lip, he pulled away blood on his lips.

"Did you think I was going to _kiss_ you? Stick my tongue in your mouth? Or perhaps I would give you that crooked smile of mine you seem to be so infatuated with, and give you a sweet kiss only to pull away and whisper sweet words into your ear." Tears pooled in the back of my eyes, Percy would never act like this, he would never be so horrible to me...

"Oh. But I am Percy." He smiled as he brought riptide down on my chest, and repeatedly stabbed me until I couldn't scream anymore.

I screamed, gasping for breath as hands curled around my arms, I thrashed around trying to shake them off.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! Calm down! It's OK, you're OK!" A familiar voice called as I finally stopped trying to get away, I let myself go slack as I collapsed into violent sobs. Several minuets went by, but really it felt like hours, I looked up at Percy's caring expression and threw myself away from him as hard as I could.

"A-annabeth? What did I do wrong? Look, if it's about coming into your room with out permission I'm sorry. I just heard you screaming, and it...it scared me. I'm sorry I'll get out now if you want me t...Annabeth?" I smiled and threw myself at Percy, _this_ is my Percy, not that awful 'Dream' Percy.

"Thanks for saving me Seaweed brain."

"Anytime wise girl."

* * *

Does anyone else hate the way Percy looked like a complete idiot all through out B.O.O. ? If you agree with me, leave a review and why! ;D


	3. Jason

**Thank you so Much! People who Reviewed get their names on the Authors note! (just saying, hopefully this will help you people review!)**

musicforlife (Guest)

Alyssa (Guest)

Otaku with Keys

Average Canadian

Guest

Blake Jackson

Stephdrake

elephantlover123

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Adora:_ Thoughts_

Fae:** SOUNDS!**

Chaos:**_ Flashbacks_**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V. _Jason &amp; Thalia's memory_**

**_Beer bottles littered the dingy apartment along with childrens clothes and drawings of storms messily done in crayon. A black haired girl was standing in front of a little blonde haired toddler as their mother yelled profanities at them. The young girl stood strong against her mothers words until an empty beer bottle made contact with her head, sending her stumbling, but she wouldn't fall. The woman turned on her heels and slammed the apartment door closed, leaving the young girl to tend to her brother._**

_**The girl turned around to her crying brother and held him close, her electric blue eyes flashing with love as she looked at his crying frame. "Shh it's alright Jason, I won't ever let her hurt you..." She whispered as blood gushed from the broken bottle, tiny shards of glass digging into her tender flesh.**_

**Jason's P.O.V.**

**BANG! BANG!**

"YOU STUPID GIRL, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR MOTHER?!" Crashing of glass hitting the ground filled the apartment I grew up in with my mother and sister, cries could be heard as I made my way closer to the room Thalia and I shared. "IF THE PRESS EVER GOT A HOLD OF THIS INFORMATION I WOULD BE RUINED!" I tried to steady my breathing as I pushed the door open, and as I did my body shrunk in size till I was in my two year old body.

"WHY DID YOU CALL THE POLICE? I TREAT YOU AND JASON JUST FINE!" an empty beer bottle smashed into the wall well above my head, if I was in my original body that would have crashed into my scull.

I looked on in horror as my strong and fearless sister was in the fetal position, her body was bloody and bruised as she desperately tried to cover her head and chest at the same time. I rushed forward to help her but my body wouldn't move, my mother relentlessly beat her until she collapsed onto our small shared bed. "You should have never been born. You're a mistake, and a disgrace to this family and you're better off dead." She reached into her purse and pulled out a bottle of whisky before taking a drink, once she put it in her bag she looked over and noticed me by the door, her eyes softened and she brought one hand up to motion me forward.

"Jason," She gave a sweet smile, as if she didn't just get through beating my sister, "Come here. Come over to mommy Jason." I looked over at my sister as she rose her head high enough to look me in the eyes and shake her head no. I tried to back away as my mother's calling grew more agitated, every time I would try to take a step back, my feet would move forward instead. "Jason," Thalia whispered, her eyes growing wider as my body continued to disobey me.

"Jason, no! Please no!" Tears started to weld up in my eyes as my mother brought me to her chest, her hands slowly sifting through my hair in what would have been a soothing action if not for her nails digging roughly into my scalp and her breath puffing onto my face smelling strongly of liquor.

"You'll always be by mommy's side, right my little Jason?" She whispered as she pulled back, her face turned into nothing but a corpse as her arms gripped me stiffly. I tried to pull away from my mothers grasp as she slowly started to decompose. "Jason!" "Jason!" her voice rang out as I finally freed myself from her grasp, searching for my sister. "Jason!" "Thalia! Where are you!?" My body started shaking as I lay floating back to the apartment building.

No, Not again, I can't go through that hell, again. Please anything but that!

My sister was lying on the floor in a pool of blood as she reached for me."Jason! Wake up!"

I wish I could...

"Wake up!" I gasp awake and find Thalia standing above me, worry laced through out her electric blue eyes. I leaped for her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I remembered, something from our past." Thalia tensed underneath me and carefully wrapped her arms around me.

"What did you remember?"

"I remembered when you called the police on her for abusing us. And then she beat you as you hid me in the closet...I could see everything, but you were so strong and didn't cry so I felt like I couldn't cry."

She gave a light laugh and squeezed my torso, "So that's why you didn't make a sound. I was so thankful, but also so scared because I thought you died in there."

"Thank you. Thank you for protecting me and loving me and just...thank you for everything you've done for me."

"Any day squirt, I'd do anything for you." She said as she ruffled my hair, then slide her hands through it in a soothing action. I smiled and squeezed a little tighter, not wanting to let go of my most treasured memory.

**No One's P.O.V. _Jason &amp; Thalia's memory_**

The closet opened to reveal a bloody and bruised black haired girl with a tired smile, she looked into the closet to see a blond haired toddler with light blue eyes and zero scars or discoloration to his skin. "There you are squirt, you were pretty quiet in there." she smiled down at him as he gently curled up to his big sister, she placed a sweet kiss to his head and rocked him back and fourth. "I'd take all the beating in the world to keep you safe..."

* * *

I'M SO SORRY! I forgot to post this then my best friend was all like "didn't you say you had to update a story on Friday?" And then I totally freaked out! sorry again for the late update, I hope you like it! AND! I would Like to thank the Guest who suggested I write Jason having a nightmare where Thalia is getting beaten my their mom. THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Love you guys~!


End file.
